


【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】与钢铁直男的推拉战

by johnsmith1089



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48, 松井珠理奈 | Matsui Jurina, 须田亚香里 | 須田亜香里 | Suda Akari
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089
Summary: 一个钓师努力钓喜欢的人的故事。
Relationships: JuriDasu, Matsui Jurina/Suda Akari, 松井珠理奈/須田亜香里, 松井珠理奈/须田亚香里
Kudos: 1





	【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】与钢铁直男的推拉战

0  
松井珠理奈，生日3月8日，幸运数字是10和38，前者因为自己的名字，后者因为生日，性别女，爱好女（此为本人亲口说的，但是听说女装大佬也OK），田径部主力，擅长大部分运动，最擅长短距离跑，，喜欢球鞋，漫画，动漫和运动，性格钢铁直男。  
须田把松井的资料在心里过了一遍，叹气。  
想起松村传资料给自己的那个晚上，自己看到最后几个字还专门打电话问了松村。  
「钢铁直男是什么意思？明明松井同学又不直又不是男的。」  
「嘛、简单来说就是不解风情啦……」似乎是忙着其他的事情，松村只是简单的解释了一句，就草草道歉挂了电话。  
「你等等……那个女装大佬也OK是什么意思啊？喂？？？」  
「嘟、嘟、嘟……」  
「……」须田恨很的把手机扔到枕头边，睡觉去。

1  
不管松井是不是不解风情的人，须田知道松井一定是个好人。  
须田和松井的初遇，是两年前夏天快结束时，在拥挤的电车上，像偶像剧里“英雄救美”的烂俗剧情。

那时候的须田和松村，还是地下偶像组合“Da~su~&Tsu~ma~”的成员。大学下课后匆匆忙忙赶去活动场所准备的须田，因为教授下课迟了同时还得知活动场地没有更衣场所的原因，不得不在大学的厕所里换上活动用的衣服，在众人惊诧的目光中硬着头皮挤电车。  
活动用的短裙非常短，须田窘迫的一直把裙子往下拉，企图多挡一部分皮肤。  
到了下一个站，车门开了，很多的人涌进了电车。须田被人挤得跌跌撞撞。突然，须田感觉到一只手放到了自己的大腿上，还开始来回抚摸。须田又羞又气，想找出“咸猪手”的主人，但是在摩肩擦踵的电车上，转一下头都成为了一件不容易的事情。

电车到站了。  
由于是多条电车线路的交点，不少人涌出了电车。须田赶紧往右边走了两步，企图摆脱刚刚骚扰自己的人，没想到那只手却不依不饶的跟着自己。  
须田鼓足勇气，准备狠狠瞪那人一眼以示警告时，突然一个人拍了拍自己的肩膀，然后亲热的挽住了自己的手臂，「小熊！好久不见！」  
差一点就会触碰到大腿内侧的手一瞬间抽回。  
小熊……？谁啊！但是须田知道那女孩是在帮自己，顺从的被那人牵着手走到了车厢的另一边。这时，人群也开始涌进车厢内，彻底隔开了须田和那个电车色狼。  
帮助自己的女孩警惕的回头看了看，确认那个人没跟上来之后，松开了抓着须田的手。  
须田这才有机会看看刚刚帮助了自己的那个女孩，比自己稍高一些，英气的长相，挺拔的鼻子，侧脸线条流畅……还有就是，刚刚那个危险的眼神实在是太帅了！！！  
啊……不对，现在并不是自己犯花痴的时候。须田赶紧向她道谢，「对不起，给你添麻烦了。谢谢你刚刚帮了我……啊！」   
须田道谢的时候，电车转了一个弯，没站稳的须田被人群一挤直接撞到了对方身上。  
「对不起，我不是故意的……」须田抓着对方衣服的下摆，小声道歉。  
「你很重。」耳边响起不满的抱怨。  
「对不起……」须田赶紧站直了身体，羞愧的抬不起头来，今天真的诸事不顺。  
「“对不起”什么的，可以不用再说了。」松井的手绕过须田，用巨大的运动包压住了须田的裙子下摆，而自己挡在了须田面前。「笨手笨脚的，你还是靠着我好一点。」  
「谢谢……」  
「你是笨蛋吗？」女孩皱着眉看着须田，像猫一样好看的嘴唇说着毒舌的话，「为什么不去女性专用车厢？」  
「我、我到站台的时候车就快开了，所以我急匆匆的就上车了，但是车上太挤，我想去也动不了了……」须田低着头，被松井咄咄逼人的追问下，别开头。距离……太近了。  
「跟我一样啊。」松井叹了口气，态度软下来，「但是，下次不要再穿这么短的裙子，或者裤子，挤电车了，很危险。」  
「嗯……」须田脸红心跳的站在松井围出来的“铁壁”里，像是被她拥抱在怀里一样。

两个站之后，接近线路的终点站，车上的人越来越少，两人的距离终于拉开。  
「我下一站要下车了。」女孩突然开口说道。  
须田点点头表示明白。  
「你自己一个人要小心，别再……嗯，就这样。」  
「我知道了，谢谢你，真的。」须田对对方投以一个感激的目光。

电车减速，到站了。  
须田看着那人把包挎回肩上，走出车厢，还记住了对方红白黑三色的队服上印着白色的英文Matsui和10的字样。  
「松井……啊。」

成功按时赶到活动场地的须田和松村会和，面对着台下稀稀拉拉的观众，和此起彼伏的“丑女”质疑，仍然笑容灿烂的完成了演出。  
后台，松村以为须田会像以往一样自我怀疑，问自己是不是长得没有美若天仙就不能当偶像云云……甚至松村在心里已经准备好了一整套安慰她的说辞。可是须田一下台之后就靠在电线杆上，手捂着心脏的位置，一脸错愕。  
松村深知体力极好的须田不会因为跳了几首歌就喘不上气来，所以更加担心须田。松村拿了瓶水走到须田面前，替她拧开盖子，送到她面前，还拍了拍她的肩膀，「身体没问题吧？」  
须田很久没回答。在松村担心须田是不是心脏超负荷运作，犹豫着要不要叫人来帮忙时，须田一把抓住松村的手，「我……我好像恋爱了。」

2  
后来，松村听须田说了她在电车上的经历。在须田的讲述里，松井的姓氏被隐藏，取而代之的是“电车王子”这个代号。松村的表情从一开始的心疼，到后来显而易见的嫌弃。  
「收收你的花痴相吧……口水快滴下来了。」  
须田冲松村翻了个白眼。

遇到松井的那天是个星期四。  
须田在很多个星期四的同一个时间登上了那班电车，试图再与松井不期而遇。松村笑称须田是在为名古屋的GDP做贡献。  
后来，须田转换战术，试着在一个星期的每一天里不同的时间登上那班列车，依然一无所获。  
「快住手！」松村看须田郁郁寡欢的样子，「你快要变成电车痴女了。」  
再后来，须田放弃了，但是常常会在睡前想到那天在电车上，被那个女孩保护着的安心感。

次年二月，须田和松井的组合因为种种原因解散。一向是爱哭鬼的须田没哭，反倒是松村少有的蹲在地上哭了，说最可惜的事情就是，直到组合解散，在竞争激烈的艺能界还是没能激起一点水花。须田沉默许久，只是站在松村身边，唱了一句”Life goes on~”。  
是的，Life goes on.  
松村和须田本就是同一所大学的前后辈，组合解散后，两人都回到了学校。  
在樱花盛开的三月份，须田送了松村毕业，松村看着靠在自己肩膀上哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的须田，「喂，你哭得很惨也不是把鼻涕眼泪都往我衣服上擦的理由啊！」  
须田听闻，又偷偷的扯着松村的T恤抹了把眼泪，但是破涕为笑。  
四月份，松村告诉须田自己找到了一份高中老师的工作。春假结束后，须田也即将进入大学的最后一年。

在回学校第一天的电车上，须田再一次见到了松井。  
她的头发稍微留长了一点，穿着深蓝色的水手服，两边肩上各挎着一个大包，在拥挤的人群中扶着杆子一下下的点着头打瞌睡。  
突然，须田眼眶发热。  
太好了，终于又见到你了。

3  
那之后，须田就算是下午才有课，也一定会赶早上那班车，看着松井在自己晚一站上车，站着或者坐着打一路的瞌睡，然后比自己早两站下车。  
跟须田约着吃咖喱饭的松村被迫听完好友两眼发光的跟自己絮絮叨叨的讲她的电车王子。什么“随着电车门打开吹进来的风轻轻吹起她的头发”，什么“过了第一个转弯之后突然背光看到她的侧脸线条犹如古希腊时期的雕塑般迷人”，什么“有一次打瞌睡的时候她鼻子撞到杆子明明鼻子都撞红了第一件事还是先跟杆子道歉真是太可爱了”。  
松村第一次发自内心的觉得须田不去画少女漫画真是可惜了。  
「像跟踪狂一样。」在须田停下来吃口饭的空隙里，松村精准的评价道。  
「可是我什么也没做啊，就只是远远的看着而已。」须田耸耸肩。「我自己也因为想看她的原因，每天早早去学校图书馆待着，意外的成绩也提了不少呢。」  
「……你开心就好了。」松村看着须田，眼睛里的情绪不明。「所以你接下来打算怎么办？」  
「嗯……短期内还是只会远远的看着她吧。」  
「不考虑告白吗？」  
「先不说我们就只有一面之缘的事情，那孩子还是高中生吧，年龄差需要考虑……再就是，突然被同性告白，怎么想都很奇怪啊。」须田苦笑，「我不想给她带来困扰。」

虽然对松村是那样说的，但是日子一天天过去，须田已经没有办法满足于单纯只是远远的看着松井了，想更靠近，想知道更多跟她有关的事情。  
终于在深秋的一天，须田鼓足了勇气，在电车上拍了拍松井的肩膀。「那、那个……」  
松井抬头看向须田，睡眼惺忪。  
「那个，谢谢你上次帮了我……」  
「嗯？」松井想了一会儿才想起来。「噢，你啊……好久以前的事情了吧。」  
「啊……我、我不是跟踪狂，」须田赶紧解释，「就某一天，偶然的发现你每天都会跟我在同一个时间坐同一条线路而已……」  
「噢。」松井点点头，还是很困的样子，别开头打了个大哈欠。  
「我一直想正式跟你道谢，所以……」须田从包里拿出精心准备好了的便当盒，双手奉上。「如果不嫌弃的话，请。」  
松井惊诧的看了一眼饭盒，再惊诧的看了一眼须田，接着换上一脸正气凛然，「抱歉，我不能收。」  
「不会食物中毒的。」须田委屈的瘪瘪嘴。  
「其实，最近我马上要准备比赛了，我饮食都是队里准备的……」  
「对不起，做了多余的事情。」须田尴尬的不知道手放何处，讪讪的低下头。  
「确实有点多余。」松井叹了口气，刚想再说些什么，电车到站了，「啊，抱歉，我得下车了，要不然上课迟到进不了大门就得翻墙了。」  
用极快的语速说完这句话，松井头也不回的下了车。  
留在电车上的须田很难过，果然是操之过急被讨厌了吧……

4  
第二天，须田到底还是按耐不住想远远的看看松井的心情，又在往常的时间上了松井会搭乘的那班电车。  
啊……！上车了！  
只是看到那人上车的身影，须田的心都会忍不住雀跃起来。  
「喂，你。」须田抬头，看到松井站在自己面前。  
「嗯。」须田精简了自己的回复，怕对方更加讨厌自己。  
「昨天……」沉默了一会儿，还是松井先开的口。  
「对不起，被讨厌了吧？」须田迅速打断松井的话，自己说出来比喜欢的人说出来，伤害会小一些吧……大概。  
松井看着面前抗拒着自己的人，果然是因为昨天说她做了多余的事情，所以生气了吧。对方此刻的样子像极了在闹别扭的小孩，松井忍不住“扑哧”一笑。  
「笑什么。」须田对上松井的眼睛，仅仅一瞬就迅速移开。  
「昨天其实是想说一句“谢谢”的，但是时间来不及。」松井一只手捂着嘴笑得很欢，另一只手落到了须田的头上拍了两下，「谢谢。」  
两人的对话到此，戛然而止。

松井的手很温暖，被她像安抚小动物一样的拍头也很开心。  
她笑起来会是什么样子呢？一定是非常好看的吧。  
她刚刚用手捂住了嘴，她的手真好看。如果……  
须田被自己的妄想弄得面红耳赤，转头偷偷看松井，松井却只是透过透明的车门玻璃看着窗外。  
两人保持着沉默直到松井下车。

接下来几天，须田和松井又恢复了先前那“跟踪狂”与“完全不在意”的相处模式。  
天气逐渐转凉，冬天快到了。

周末，须田从曾经代表学校参加过体育竞技比赛的高中同学木下那里打听到了在比赛前要吃什么，再结合网上“多一些优质蛋白”的指示，准备了满满的运动员补充能量专用便当，在星期一的早上再一次双手递到松井面前。  
「又来啊。」松井看着这似曾相识的场景，似笑非笑。  
「这、这次，」须田紧张得近乎结巴，「我有问我也是运动很厉害的朋友，里面一点碳水都没有，还有很多优质蛋白。所以……」  
「谢谢。」松井笑得眼睛眯起来，在须田面前打开自己的运动包，把便当盒放了进去，「那这次我就收下了。」  
妈妈！她笑起来太好看了！！！——这是须田那一刻的心情。

星期二，松井带着洗干净了的便当盒准备物归原主，可是那个人却没有在电车上。  
是生病了吗……松井皱了皱眉，这才意识到，自己连那个人的名字都不知道。  
真是的，亏自己还专门带着这么占地方的一个便当盒。松井赌气一般把便当盒塞回包里。

5  
须田打工结束的时间说早不早，说晚不晚。一个人住懒得做饭，须田准备在回家路上必经的便利店买个饭团凑合凑合就算了。  
便利店的冰柜前，须田犹豫了很久终于决定买柴鱼片饭团，伸出手去拿的时候，跟另一只手撞了个正着。本能地，须田往身边看去，撞上一双熟悉的眼睛。「松井同学……」  
「又是你啊。」松井叹了口气，「你怎么知道我的名字？跟踪狂吗？」  
「我们第一次在电车上的时候，你穿的衣服背后有写。」  
「哦……那我们也偶遇太多次了吧，再这样下去，我真的会觉得你是跟踪狂。」  
「只是偶然而已。」须田累得要死，即使是喜欢的人也没有详细解释的力气，终究还是压抑不住的冲松井翻了个白眼。「我说你啊，不要太自恋了。」  
松井对后面那句话充耳不闻，不舍的看了那个饭团一眼，「看起来只剩一个了，就让给你吧。」  
「嗯……没关系。我吃三明治也是可以的。」须田拿下那个柴鱼片饭团放到松井手心，「拿去。」  
「谢谢……」松井看了看手里的饭团，又看了看在另一个冰柜前挑选三明治的须田，决定站在边上等她。「有一段时间没在电车上看到你。」  
「嗯，冬天到了，起不来。」还有个原因是，须田想看看自己消失一段时间，松井会不会留意到。看来，作战成功。  
「是这样啊。」松井这才留意到她裹着厚厚的鸭绒大夹克，「怕冷吗？」  
「我可不像你们年轻人。」  
「你又没有很老，别说得好像自己已经退休了一样。」松井没注意到她们两人已经像老朋友一样聊起了天，「对了，上次的便当，我有好好的吃完。」  
「……？」在等着松井对味道的评价的须田，等了一会儿还是没有得到她想要的评价，于是转换战术，转头对松井嫣然一笑，「是嘛，那就好。」  
突如其来的笑容让松井一愣，赶紧接上，「那、那个……便当盒我洗好了，之前一直带在身上，但是都没在电车上看到你，后来就放在家里了，得下次才能还给你了。」  
「嗯，没关系。」须田耸了耸肩，「或者说，这样子我会比较开心。」  
「为什么？」  
「嗯……因为你看到它或多或少会想到我吧。」  
「会想到啊。」松井老老实实的告诉须田。「其实，我家厨房没有很大，你的便当盒有点占地方，所以想早点还给你。」  
「……」须田刚在心里暗自高兴，就被松井噎了一口，不再说话。

两人沉默着分别结完账，松井想了想，把刚刚买的巧克力牛奶递给须田，「给你晚餐加个甜点，也算是还上次便当的……」  
松井话音未落就被一个粗暴的冲进便利店里的人打断了。  
「松井同学！怎么花了这么长时间？没事吧？」  
咦……这声音听起来很耳熟啊？须田朝着声源看去，脱口而出，「Tsuma?!」  
「噢？」听到熟悉的称呼，闯入的人也看向了须田，「Dasu?!」  
「真的假的……」松村怀疑的眼神在松井和须田身上来回扫射，须田头皮发麻，生怕松村说出什么惊世骇俗的话。  
「松村老师，你们认识吗？」这是疑惑的松井。

6  
与松井在便利店的偶遇，以松井被松村拖走收尾。  
当然，临走前须田还不忘“恶狠狠”的警告松村别对松井说什么不应该说的话，要不然就把当初一起做偶像时的崩图贴到松村任教学校里的每一个角落。  
须田身心俱疲，回到家里只想瘫在沙发上。草草啃了几口三明治，想起还有松井给的巧克力牛奶，便爬起来去随手丢在玄关的包里拿。吃完了晚饭，须田瘫在沙发上玩着手机的时候，看到了几条松村发来的未读信息。

松村：所以  
松村：你上次说  
松村：遇到的王子一样的  
松村：你一见钟情的人  
松村：就是松井同学？！！！  
须田：嗯  
须田：说来话长  
松村：那孩子刚刚问我我们是不是认识来着  
须田：哦……你怎么说的？  
松村：我就说了我们是大学里的前后辈  
须田：嗯  
松村：说起来，她有一次拿了个从来没见过的便当盒  
松村：黑色的，上面好像有兔子  
松村：那也是你的杰作？  
松村：我记得你好像有一个那样的饭盒  
须田：嗯  
松村：？！！！  
松村：我印象里，那是她第一次收别人送的便当诶  
松村：你怎么做到的？  
须田：发生了很多事情  
须田：话说，她有没有评价味道？  
松村：有  
松村：她说鸡胸肉吃起来像砂纸。  
须田：……

须田累得眼睛都快睁不开，没有再多跟松村聊天，勉强撑着卸了妆洗了澡便一头栽倒在床上。  
第二天醒来时，须田看到Line里松村发来密密麻麻的信息：

松村：但是有好奇的部员想试一试味道  
松村：她一口都不肯分  
松村：最后一个人都吃完了  
松村：对了  
松村：算你好运  
松村：松井在我教的班  
松村：我刚好还担任了她所在的田径部的顾问  
松村：如果你喜欢松井同学的话  
松村：要不要我帮你  
松村：【猥琐的笑】  
松村：请我喝东京柏悦酒店的下午茶就好了  
松村：【挑眉】【挑眉】【猥琐的笑】  
松村：……  
松村：喂  
松村：人呢？  
松村：好商量啊  
松村：实在不行  
松村：丽思卡尔顿酒店的下午茶也行啊

这个趁火打劫的家伙！  
松村和须田拉拉扯扯讨价还价了半天，须田咬着牙答应了周末请松村去名古屋的希尔顿酒店喝下午茶。  
松村办事倒很有效率，马上就把已知的，和松井同学相处的过程中总结出的她的性格特点发给了须田，于是有了开头的那一幕。

7  
希尔顿酒店装修得富丽堂皇的咖啡厅里，须田恨恨的看着对面一口一个吃着小蛋糕的松村，在心里默默的计算着账单的数目，肉疼。  
「所以，你发给我的，我都看了。」 须田叉下一口分量的Scone，细心的用餐刀抹上一半的奶油和一半的草莓酱，送入口中……抹得过多，甜腻过头了！须田赶紧喝了口咖啡压压齁得慌的喉咙。   
「嗯哼。」专心的吃着草莓奶油蛋糕的松村从鼻腔挤出两个音节表示自己有在听。  
「所以，你是怎么知道松井同学爱好女的？」须田再次叉下一块Scone，这次她不敢再抹酱。装作不经意的吃着下午茶的同时，须田问出自己最在意的问题，想知道那条信息来源的可信度。  
「那个啊，」松村拿起一张餐巾纸，擦掉嘴边奶油的痕迹，「之前有个比松井高一年级的，同时田径部的男孩子被田径场上松井奔跑的身姿所迷倒，就去跟她告白了。」  
「嗯。」  
「因为那时候正值部活，所以我组织着众人去偷听了。结果听到松井跟那个男孩子说，“我无法考虑男性作为交往的对象”。」  
「但是，那可能只是委婉拒绝的借口。」须田招手叫来服务生，让她给自己的咖啡续杯，心里的疑虑还没有完全打消。  
「我们当然也考虑了这种可能性，所以那孩子回来之后，我们还专门问了她那是什么意思。」松村又抓起新的一块奶油水果蛋糕，「她说，不是借口，就是字面上的意思，没有再多解释就去训练了。」  
「是这样啊。」听完事情的原委，须田心情大好，拿起一个一口三明治，在清爽的青瓜和微咸的火腿味里，愉快的继续从松村那里打探和松井有关的故事。「所以，钢铁直男……或者说不解风情，应该也有对应的故事吧？」

「在拒绝了那位前辈之后，也不知道是谁把松井那句“无法考虑男性作为对象”在学校传遍了。之后，好~多拿着毛巾啊水啊便当盒啊之类的女孩子等在田径场边。」  
「诶……这么受欢迎啊。」  
「但是，松井没有收下任何一个人的东西，本人说是因为，麻烦。」  
「……麻烦？」须田嘴角抽搐，居然是这个原因？  
「是的，后来松井同学还因为她们太吵了来找我，希望闲杂人等在训练时间不要在田径场里围观，也不要在围观的时候尖叫。」  
「……」这是彻底不知道应该说什么了的须田。

「对了对了，还有哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」松村像是突然想起了什么一样，笑得花枝乱颤，连桌子都跟着震动起来。  
「喂喂……你笑得太夸张了。」须田伸手稳住桌子，毫不留情的吐槽。  
待松村笑够了，又开始对付一块抹茶蛋糕，才缓缓开口，讲起了那个传奇般的故事。  
「那之后，就没有女孩子再敢在部活的时候接近田径场了，但还是会有人远远的看着田径部训练。有个娇小玲珑的胆大后辈，对松井死缠烂打来着。松井一直对她是视而不见的，但是她不送东西也不发出会影响训练的尖叫，也没有赶她走的理由。听说某一天，松井比赛之后被那个后辈拦住，她试图对松井撒娇，问出了那句SNS上的流行语：“松井前辈，我能踩在你的球鞋上亲亲你吗？”……你猜猜看松井是怎么回答的？」  
「嗯……」须田想了想，「你刚刚笑成那个样子，难道是类似“不行，滚”这样的？」  
「你再猜。」趁着须田冥思苦想的时候，松村赶紧塞了块爱尔兰的名产Shortbread进嘴里。  
「那、“我把你当好朋友，你居然想亲我”……？」  
「嘟嘟！回答错误！」松村发出智力竞赛节目里的音效，「松井的回答是，“这位同学，你可以踩在我身上亲亲我的球鞋。”」  
「……」须田端着咖啡杯的手抖了一下，咖啡差点撒到洁白的桌布上，「这……真是个意想不到的回答啊。」  
「是的。」松井摊手摇了摇头，「从此，松井一战成名，这个事迹传遍了全校，再也没有人，不论男女，企图来找她告白了，她也成功的单身到现在。当然，她本人也不是很在意这件事情的样子。」  
打了个饱嗝，松村放下叉子，端起上好的伯爵红茶送到嘴边，无需入口，花卉的芬芳先占据了所有的感官。Dasu那家伙是真的下血本了啊……  
「是这样啊。」听到松井毫无桃花运这件事，虽然须田觉得这样不太厚道，但是她还是难以控制的开始窃喜。

须田又打听了一些松井的事情，最后哭丧着脸付了高昂的账单，心下盘算着接下来的日子里可能一日三餐都只能吃便利店的饭团了。  
如果追求者都是校园里的学生的话，自己或许在这方面有优势。这样想着，须田近乎是拖着撑得走不动路的松村离开了酒店，

8  
对松井有些基本了解了的须田，开始时不时的约松村吃个晚饭，每次还必须挑田径部训练的日子，再早早去松村任教的学校里接松村。  
「不过就是想多看几眼松井同学而已！说什么来接我，你来了我们照样要走路或者挤电车去。」这是当事人松村的回应。  
须田没有跟松井有更多的接触，即使去接松村也是安安静静的坐在田径场外的台阶上，乖乖的抱着个Kindle看看书，或者玩玩手机等她，偶尔才抬起头看一眼跑道上稀稀拉拉跑着的人和场边拿着个书写板指点江山的松村。反倒是松井，训练的时候经常伸长了脖子往须田坐的方向看上几眼。

须田出现的第一次，松井以为须田是像之前学校里那群花痴女一样来看自己训练的，结果人家就是简单纯粹的来等松村老师下班，就连自己走过她身边连看都没看自己一眼。倒是松村老师一出现，这女人就有说有笑的……什么意思嘛！  
在之后，松井就开始时不时的看到须田。在厚厚的夹克里缩成小小一团，帽子上一圈白色的绒毛，把整个人衬得娇小玲珑。手里握着个暖宝宝，玩手机的间隙还不忘暖暖手。  
之前还像少女漫画的女主给暗恋的男主做爱心便当，现在就对自己爱答不理。女人心，海底针！松井越想心里越不开心，像发泄这种不爽一样，在田径场上越跑越快，把队里其他人都远远甩在身后。  
这一切都被场边的松村收入眼底。担心松井过早力竭，赶紧叫停，给了二十分钟时间让部员们喝点水休息一下。

松井头上顶着毛巾，裹着宽大的夹克，一溜小跑跑到须田前面。  
「喂，你。」  
「干嘛？」须田不满阳光被挡住，摘下一边的耳机，抬起头，看到还喘着气的松井。「说起来，你能别喂啊你啊的叫吗？我又不是没名字。」  
「噢，须田……桑又在等松村老师？」松井顺势坐到须田旁边的台阶上，坐下时瞥到一眼须田Kindle上密密麻麻的文字，「在看什么？」  
「经济学。」须田只看了松井一眼，就继续看书去了。  
松井跟着须田一起看了几页经济学，只觉得头疼，再度试图开启一个全新的对话，「你不是怕冷吗？怕冷还在大冷天里坐在这吹风。」  
「没办法啊，你们松村老师说你们田径场内不允许闲杂人等围观。」须田刻意在“闲杂人等”几个字上加了重音。  
快说我不是闲杂人等！快点！！！——这是须田的内心活动。  
「你不是要看书吗？没有围观训练所以没问题的。」松井认真的想了一会儿才回答须田。  
这个钢！铁！直！男！！！须田咬紧了牙不说话。  
「走嘛。」松井笑起来，「人多的地方也比较暖和啊。」  
你那人多，但是地方也开阔啊！见不得会暖和到什么程度。须田一边吐槽一边把Kindle和MP3收回包里，想到刚刚松井的笑，还顺便在心里花痴了一把。  
吐槽归吐槽，须田还是顺从的跟着松井向田径场走去。  
远远的，松井看到松村在叫集合了，心里暗叫不好，转头握住须田的手腕，「得跑一段路了呢，没问题吧？」  
还没等到须田的回复，松井就牵着须田一路狂奔，成功在松村进更衣室抓人之前回到了田径场。  
须田跟松村随便打了个招呼，就在田径场边找了个椅子坐下，继续挂着耳机看书。

「Oh no! 我们刚刚看到了什么？！！！」田径部和松井同级的成员纷纷cos起了世界名画。  
「你们说，那是不是松井的女朋友啊？」田径部的前辈们头顶头围成一圈，窃窃私语。  
「我觉得像。」  
「这位跟松村老师挺熟的样子，她们年龄应该也差不多吧。之前那么多同级生和前辈对松井示好她都没有特别的……原来松井是个姐姐控啊。」  
「咳咳……！训练了啊！」松村赶紧转移这群八卦分子的注意力。

9  
自须田取得了“光明正大围观田径场权”之后没过多久，就被繁忙的学业和打工日程淹没，去等松村下班的次数也少了。  
时间过得很快，春天就要到了。

「我说，你到底想干什么？」松村吸溜着豚骨拉面，问须田。  
「什么干什么？」  
「别装傻，松井的事情。」松村白了须田一眼，「你是喜欢她的吧？」  
「噢……」须田不以为意，「喜欢啊。」  
「她很在意你。」  
「是嘛。」须田用筷子挑了几根面条在面前端详着，「我怎么没看出来。」  
松村想起今天训练前，松井不时看向田径场门口期待须田出现的目光，还有训练时本能飘向空着的椅子的眼神，和发现一无所获后失落的表情。算了，还是别管这两个人的事情算了，让她们慢慢纠结去吧。

又到了一年一度樱花盛开的时节，须田顺利的从大学毕业，正式成为了一名社畜。  
松井升上高中二年级，她“钢铁直男”的各种事迹连一年级新生都有所耳闻。  
松村继续苦哈哈的担任松井班的班主任和田径部的顾问。  
Life goes on.

10  
夏天到了。  
突然，工作中的须田收到了松村的信息。

松村：我们下星期六有个田径比赛  
松村：要来看吗？  
松村：你的王子大人会参加很多项目噢  
松村：我送完她们回学校之后  
松村：一起去吃饭吧  
须田：……  
须田：……请不要再用那个称呼了  
须田：我那天如果没有工作就去  
松村：你的公司真是  
松村：太压榨人了  
须田：没办法  
须田：生活所迫  
须田：只能被压榨了

田径比赛的日子，须田还是被夺命连环call叫去了公司，还不忘发信息给松村说工作完成就过去。  
好不容易等到工作结束了，须田换了身休闲的衣服，就直奔体育馆。  
「Da~su~这边！！！」看到了须田的松村冲她挥手。  
须田在松村的帮助下进了选手田比赛场馆，「你来得正好，马上就是松井的比赛了！」  
选手准备区内，须田看着松井穿着橙色的队服，蹲着绑鞋带，刚过耳的短发垂下来挡住了一半的脸。  
「松井，这是你最擅长的短距离，你发挥出正常水平就好了。」松村看须田不说话，拍了拍松井的肩膀给他打气。  
松井站起身，从上到下打量了一下须田，视线移到下半身的时候，眼前一亮，挑了挑眉，离小流氓的距离只差吹一声口哨了。  
须田的脸一下子红了，虽然今天自己的短裤是短了点也紧了点吧，但是这么直接的视线还真是……须田还在心里想，如果松井喜欢这样的打扮，那以后可以考虑多穿几次……如果会见到松井的话。  
松井炽热的视线一直粘在须田的下半身，程度之不恰当，让松村都想拿条毯子把须田露出的腿裹起来。  
「咳！」松村咳了一声，「松井同学，你该去候场区了。」  
「噢，对。」松井不好意思的挠挠头，「太漂亮了所以……」  
须田的脸已经红得差不多可以滴出血了，在松井离开之前，她还是叫住了松井。「加油啊。」  
「谢谢须田桑。」松井又跑回来，跟须田撞了拳之后才跑去候场区。

轮到松井的比赛了。  
松井弯下腰准备起跑的姿势像一张绷紧的弓，随着一声枪响奔跑出去有如一支离弦的箭，半长不长的头发飘在风中，跑过松村和须田的时候须田甚至还看到了对方整齐露出一排牙齿的笑容。然后她冲线，毫不吃力的拿下了这个项目的第一名。  
「太好了！」松村和须田跳起来，紧紧的抱在一起。  
「你的机会来了，」松村把毛巾和矿泉水塞到了须田手里，然后把她往松井的方向狠狠一推，「快去！」  
「诶？？？」  
「她刚刚看你腿的那眼神！还有夸你“太漂亮了”的话……！」松村比须田还要激动。「好了废话别那么多，快点去吧。」

「松井同学。」须田扭扭捏捏的体会了一把少女漫画中女主专属的剧情，「给。」  
「谢谢。」松井今天心情非常好的样子，接过须田递过的毛巾抹了把汗。  
「那个，刚才的……」须田犹豫着提起了刚才的话题。  
「嗯！Converse addict今年的春夏新款对不对！」松井一脸兴奋。  
「……？」须田羞涩的笑容僵在了脸上。  
「真好啊……我当时也想买来着，但是钱不够，等攒够了钱又卖完了。」松井蹲下来，仔细看着须田脚上姜黄色的开口笑，「果然很好看啊，没买到真的可惜了。」  
「……」须田强压着想拿矿泉水瓶敲松井头的冲动。  
「须田桑也喜欢球鞋吗？」松井保持着蹲姿抬头看着须田，一脸期待。  
「嗯，喜欢啊，超~~~喜欢的！」  
姗姗来迟的松村看着须田握着矿泉水瓶的手上青筋都快爆出来了，矿泉水瓶隐隐有着形变的迹象，赶紧一把抢下矿泉水瓶随手丢给松井，一把握住须田的双手，「冷静啊Dasu，冲动是魔鬼！！！」

11  
刚入职的须田忙得像个陀螺，好不容易有个空闲的周日，已经是夏天快要结束的时候了。想着最近《那朵花》的剧场版在电影院上映，须田决定去看场电影，然后在电影院的入口又遇到了松井。  
名古屋真小。  
「须田桑。」松井率先跟须田打招呼。  
「松井同学。」须田点点头回礼。  
「须田桑也来看《那朵花》？」  
「嗯。」  
松井踮着脚四处张望，「松村老师呢？」  
「别看了，松村老师不喜欢看这种的，所以只有我一个人。」  
「我也一个人，要一起看吗？」  
「好啊……」须田耸了耸肩，一个人两个人对她来说都无所谓。

两人一起买了电影票，影院中部的位置都坐满了，须田和松井选了后排边上的座位。离电影开场还有十来分钟，须田把票跟卡包一起揣口袋里，跟松井离开了柜台。  
「我去买可乐，你要不要也一起买点什么喝的？」  
「嗯。」  
两人又一起去另一个柜台买了饮料，须田掏卡包付账的时候把电影票也带出来了，电影票掉到了地上。须田刚准备弯腰捡，松井以田径部成员的老练一个迅速的蹲起就把电影票捡起来放回到须田手里。「拿好了，小心点。」  
「谢谢。」  
「今天也很漂亮。」  
经过上次的事情，须田不会再自作多情的以为松井是在夸自己。她配合的点点头，「嗯，2011年发售的时候去抽签了，没想到居然中了，我连漫展都没逛完就赶紧去买了。」  
「诶……我也参与抽签了，但是没中T^T」松井一脸痛心疾首，但是她迅速捕捉到须田刚刚画里她感兴趣的另一个点，「漫展……？」  
「嗯……」须田看了看表，「差不多该进场了吧？」  
「哦……对对对！」

松井和须田顺着影院的台阶往上走，发现来看电影的不是一群一群的，就是一个人形单影只，反而她们是小影院里唯一一组这样两个人来看的人。  
「真奇怪啊。」松井跟着须田走上台阶，「我以为来看的情侣会很多的。」  
「我也是，」须田点了点头，「但是考虑到剧情，很多人跟童年玩伴一起看，怀念一下童年也很正常。」  
「说的也是。」  
「我们到了。」须田突然停下脚步，松井差点撞到须田身上。  
须田和松井的座位是两人座，和其他座位之间隔了一条走道，也就是传说中的……情侣专座。当然，松井一开始选这两个座位单纯只是因为，两个人的话如果看电影中途谁要上个厕所也会比较方便。  
坐下之后，松井把饮料放在两人中间的那个扶手里，然后就像多动症的小孩子一样在座椅上乱动。须田看了看前后都没有人，也就放下心来随她了。  
「诶诶须田桑！这个扶手能够抬起来诶。」  
废话！这是情侣专座！这个扶手是为了抬起来方便两个人搂在一起的！！！心里这么想，但是不能说出来，只能草草应付着松井，「啊……是、是嘛。」  
灯突然灭了，看来电影快要开场了。须田以为松井终于能安分下来，但是松井却在黑暗里靠近了须田。  
「那……」松井的嘴贴着须田的耳朵，说话时候的气息弄得须田的耳朵痒痒的。黑暗里的感觉更加强烈，须田的心加速跳动起来，想伸手推开松井又贪恋此时的亲近。「须田桑别突然把这扶手抬起来啊，到时候泼我一身可乐，我这白T恤就惨了。」  
「……」须田在心里暗骂自己不长记性。

「对仁太的喜欢，是想成为仁太妻子的喜欢。」  
这句台词一响起，本就在电影院里本就压抑着的啜泣声变得毫不遮掩了。须田本能的看向坐在自己身边的松井，却看到松井在旁边哭得稀里哗啦。  
啊啊……钢铁直男也有这样的一面啊。

出了电影院，松井的眼眶还是红红的。须田走在她旁边，为看到和平时不同的松井的一面而暗自开心。  
两人就这么沉默着走到了地铁站。  
「那个，须田桑，」松井突然开口，「能加个Line吗？」  
「可以是可以……」须田掏出手机，让松井操作自己的账号。  
「我能约你去漫展吗？还有买鞋子啊看电影什么的。我身边的朋友都没有跟我有类似爱好的……」  
「如果没工作的话，可以。」  
「那，就下次见了。」  
「下次见。」  
两人挥手道别，走入不同的两条线，各回各家。

12  
时间就在松井和须田两人时不时约着去逛漫展、买球鞋、一起网上抽签又一起收到不中签的通知、还有看各种各样的动漫剧场版里度过。  
一转眼，松井升上三年级，负责她班的老师还是松村。  
须田也摆脱了职场新人的称号，开始独立负责项目，但是加班的时间少了。

「你个重色轻友的家伙。」松村好不容易约到须田一起吃饭，「你自己数数，你最近跟松井见了几次，跟我见了几次。」  
「嘿嘿……」须田给松村陪着笑，给她空了一半的啤酒杯里倒满，「喝酒喝酒。」  
「她也是，听她的朋友说，她周末也经常约不到人，估计都和你在一起吧。」  
「嗯。上次我们一起去买球鞋了。」须田抬起脚给松村看了看脚上Converse addict 2014年春夏款的深蓝色开口笑，「再上次，我们一起去看了名侦探柯南的剧场版，就是那个《绝海的侦探》，再再上次……」  
「停！」松村制止了须田的“我和我暗恋对象的约会历史”，「你们这两个蜈蚣精！动漫宅！！！」  
「所以啊……你要是愿意跟我去买球鞋什么的，哪还轮得到欧珠理啊~」须田笑得谄媚。  
「哟哟哟，爱称都叫上了。」松村喝了口啤酒，「还不打算告白吗？」  
「嗯……」须田的表情一下子冷下来了，她晃了晃啤酒杯，喝了一口啤酒，「我觉得现在这样就挺好的……」  
「你差不多可以抓紧时间了。」松村突然没头没脑的来了这么一句。  
「嗯？为什么？」  
「之前她妈妈来学校接她的时候我跟她妈妈稍微聊了聊，松井体育成绩非常好，有可能会去东京的体校。所以，如果她去了东京，你们两个……」松村看着须田惨白的脸色，不忍再说下去。

13  
7月7日，七夕。  
刚好有个漫展开到名古屋，松井就约了须田一起去，两人从下午一直逛到傍晚。  
到了不得不要分别的时候，松井笑着对须田挥了挥手，「那，阿卡林，今天很开心，我们下次再见吧。」  
须田看着红彤彤的夕阳把松井的头发染成暖洋洋的巧克力色，还有和夕阳比也毫不逊色的笑容，本来在心里小心翼翼平衡着理智和情感的天平突然摆动了起来。或许是松村带来的消息的影响，又或许是今天的日子实在特殊，须田喜欢的心情再也按耐不住，天平终于失衡，「欧珠理，我喜欢你。」  
松井脸上的笑容僵住了，挥着的手也慢慢垂了下来。  
「其实我从见到你第一次起，就对你有好感。我……再在电车上见到你的时候，你想不到我有多开心。」  
……讨厌，眼泪怎么不知不觉的就流下来了呢？  
须田抬起手擦眼泪，「我本来以为，跟你这样逛逛漫展买买球鞋我就可以满足了……可是随着时间过去，我变得越来越贪心，我、我本来不想我这样的心情给你造成困扰的，对不起。」  
松井第一次看女孩子在她面前哭，手足无措不知道要说些什么才能安慰她。  
须田深吸一口气，擦干眼泪，稍稍平复了心情，马上往后退了一步，拉开和松井之间的距离。「对不起，说了不应该说的话，你……回家路上小心点，到家了还是给我发个信息。」说完，转头就跑了。  
松井伸出一半想要摸须田头的手收了回来，握成拳，微微颤抖起来。

14  
自须田突如其来的告白以来，两人没有再见过面，连信息都没发几条。  
松井失魂落魄，训练都心不在焉，被松村骂了好几次。  
看着松井再一次在训练中走神，松村摇了摇头，刚好部活时间也快结束了，松村提前结束了训练。  
田径部的人走得七七八八，松村却一直没看到松井出更衣室，刚好想找松井谈谈，就进了更衣室。更衣室里只剩松井一个人坐在自己储物柜的对面，盯着半开的储物柜发呆。松村叹了口气，坐到松井身边。  
「怎么？那个笨蛋终于舍得跟你告白了？」  
「松村老师！你怎么知道……」松井满脸惊讶。「她告诉你的？」  
「我不瞎，也不蠢。」松村翻了个白眼。「她不说我也猜得出来。」  
「我没想过她对我是这样的心情……」  
嘛、我觉得就你不知道了……松村斜了松井一眼，但还是拍了拍松井的肩膀，鼓励她继续说。  
「我一下子就慌了，她那时候还……」松井突然回过神来，看了看坐在旁边的松村，有种泄露了和须田两个人秘密的感觉，「松村老师，你怎么进来了？」  
「嗯？你在更衣室呆的时间异常的长，我还想早点下班呢，所以进来看看。」  
「抱歉……」松井又看了一眼自己的储物柜，「但是，我一打开柜子，就看到我们之前一起买的球鞋，还有包上的挂链也是我和她逛漫展的时候她买给我的，她也有一个。我、我……松村老师，你觉得我该怎么办？」  
为什么明明是在诉苦的听起来却像是在炫耀的感觉……松村心里郁闷，明显松井就是喜欢但不自知，在这里睹物思人有个鬼用啊。  
「你们两个的事情，」松村故意停顿了一下，看到松井一脸求贤若渴的表情，心里特别爽，「爱怎么样怎么样！你要拒绝她还是要接受她关我什么事！但是你不能把个人情绪带到训练里来，一点都不专业。」  
「对不起。」松井垂下了头。  
「知道抱歉就快点换了衣服回家！我要下班！」松村说完这句话，转身正准备离开更衣室，突然停下来，「对了，她生日就在下个月31号。」  
「松村老师为什么突然跟我说这个。」  
「哦，那你就当没听到吧。」松村在松井看不到的地方笑得猥琐，离开更衣室。

回到家里，松井心不在焉的吃完饭，也草草应付过了妈妈“为什么自己吃得这么少”的问题并强行要求给自己加餐的举动，松井把房门关上，躺在床上开始想事情。  
虽然自己一直母胎solo，但是也不是没有幻想过如果有一个女朋友会是怎么样。  
希望她有长头发，笑起来很好看，有小酒窝就更好了，会扯着刘海跟自己抱怨刘海太长要去剪了。  
希望她能理解自己对球鞋的狂热，能跟自己一起穿好看的球鞋就更好了，如果还能跟自己一起抽签一起改球鞋那简直完美。  
还有动漫方面的……  
想着想着，松井躺在床上傻笑起来，突然，自己妄想中“理想女友”的形象慢慢被须田代替。意识到这一点，松井猛的从床上坐起来，怎么还带强行植入的啊！  
松井的视线落到摆在床头柜的包的挂链上，那是须田送给自己的。

那天，两个人在逛漫展的时候，松井看到那串有《进击的巨人》四个兵团logo的挂链，爱不释手。  
「喜欢就买呗。」须田看着另一边米卡莎的手办，随口回答。  
「可是调查兵团自由之翼周边，我家里已经有很多了……」  
「是嘛……但是这个不一样啊，有四个兵团呢。」  
「嗯……」松井恋恋不舍的看着那个挂链，最后还是拉着须田离开了那个摊位。  
后来，须田还是在松井去洗手间的时候买下了她喜欢的包链，并在两人要分别的时候把挂链递给了松井，「送你。」  
「诶？什么时候……」松井很诧异，「多少钱，我还给你吧。」  
「都说了送你了，又不是多贵的东西……这样吧，下次请我吃哈根达斯的冰淇淋就行了。我要双球的~」  
「这位姐姐你趁火打劫啊你。」

回忆到此戛然而止，松井抿嘴笑，自己还没能请须田吃冰淇淋呢。  
想起今天松村的话，松井下定了决心。

15  
临近须田的生日，松井在部活前别别扭扭的去找了松村。  
「松村老师……」  
「干嘛？」松村明知道松井想说什么，却还是装作一无所知的样子。  
松井红着脸，递了个包裹得严严实实的细长方形盒子给松村。「松村老师，须田桑的生日快到了，如果你要见她的话，麻烦你转交一下……」  
「为什么不自己给她？」  
「那、那个，不太方便……」  
「哦好吧，我知道了，会转交的。」松村打开办公桌的抽屉，弯腰把松井给的礼物盒放了进去。抬头看到还在自己办公桌前磨磨蹭蹭不肯离开的松井，「还有什么事吗？」  
「老师，易碎品，轻拿轻放，我找了好久才找到的。」  
「我知道了，需要我带话吗？」  
「就说，“看到这个，会明白的吧”，」松井想了想，又加上，「还有，“生日快乐”。」  
「好。」松村还是维持着不动声色，心里已经是八卦群众的“Woo~”这样的声音了。

「……所以说，就是这样了。」30号的晚上，须田和松村约在某家西餐厅给须田庆祝生日。「礼物呢，我给你了，话呢，我也带到了，你自己看着办。」  
「Tsuma……我有点怕。」须田看着那细长的盒子，精美的包装纸像是包装着松井的心意，须田突然不敢拆开。  
「要不，你在这儿拆，我陪你。」  
「好。」须田接受了松村的建议，开始着手按着松井包装的痕迹拆开包装纸。

「这……是什么？」须田打开包装之后，看着那奇奇怪怪的玻璃制品，发愁。  
「你看这底下有个孔，是不是用来插花的？这是个花瓶？」  
「呃、可能吧……」  
「或者……是设计得很别致的醒酒器？」松村努力发散自己的思维。  
「不知道呢……」

须田回到家，试着从底部的那个孔处注入水，却发现大部分的水在把那个玻璃制品倒过来的时候又都从底部的孔洞处流了出来。  
所以这到底是个什么东西啊！！！  
须田花了好长时间都搞不懂那个玻璃制品是干什么用的，最后只能猜测松井是送了个长的比较奇怪的艺术品。  
至于松井指望自己看了那个艺术品就能明白的事情，须田觉得自己也不太可能……不，是太不可能明白了。

16  
过了一个星期，松井还是没有从须田那收到任何回应。  
松井别别扭扭的又去找了松村，「老师……你和须田桑见过了吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「东西……给她了吗？」  
「给了。」  
「她怎么说？」松井一脸期待。  
「她说，你送的玻璃制品很漂亮，只是她可能不太能欣赏……或许这就是凡人无法理解的艺术吧。」松村想起那天两人看着玻璃瓶无语了很久，直到服务员把她们点的菜端上台。  
「哦……那她可能没看明白。」松井有些失望，「麻烦松村老师了。」

一星期后，松井回到家，妈妈提前说了不回家吃饭，松井准备做些简单的饭菜。在打开橱柜找碟子的时候，松井看到了之前须田给自己的那个便当盒。  
原来已经放在自己这里这么久了啊，松井从柜子里拿出那个便当盒，端详了好久，也是时候物归原主了。

第二天，松井托松村把这个便当盒还给须田，便当盒的里面还放了一张卡片，上面有松井精心绘制的一颗心。  
收到了便当盒的须田看着卡片上那颗非常真实的，连心肌厚度和各大主要血管都画得惟妙惟肖的心，彻底无语。  
这……又是在干什么？

「拿去！」松村把那张卡片拍到松井书桌上，「我真是受够了当你们两个的快递员了，再有一次我就要收快递费了。」  
松井打开卡片一看，须田用箭头和红蓝两色的笔在自己画的那颗心上标注了血液流向，静脉血动脉血都标出来了。最下方还写了一行小字：自己的作业自己做！！！还配上个凶巴巴的表情。  
「我都高三了……哪里还需要做这种中学一二年级的科学题啊。而且，循环系统明明就是初中的内容，你还能画错……」听到松井的自言自语，旁边的松村凑过来，看到了卡片上的内容，一头雾水。  
「你们两个……在玩什么你画我猜的游戏吗？」  
「没有啊，」松井委屈，「这是颗心啊。」怕松村看不出来，还在左胸前比了个心的手势。  
「……」松村觉得自己要疯了。「你……！你画颗普通的心不就行了吗？你画得跟个生物解剖图一样，谁能明白你的意思啊！！！」  
「可是，一般人的心都不长那样啊……」松井更委屈了，「我的心大概率长成图上这样，我把最真实的我的心画出来了还有错吗？」  
「你！」松村特别想抽松井，「你真是活该母胎solo……等等，之前那玻璃瓶子不会也有只有你一个人才明白的意思吧？」  
「啊……那个，如果可以的话我还是只想跟须田桑说。」松井不好意思的低下了头。

松村本着“帮人帮到底，送佛送到西”的精神，把今天跟松井的对话，一五一十的告诉了须田。  
当晚，松井就收到了几个月来须田的第一条信息。  
「《进击的巨人》22号上映，要一起去看吗？」  
松井把须田的这条信息当成了自己最后的机会，赶紧回复了「好」。

17  
22号那天，松井在电影院门口看见了须田。两个人好几个月没见，再加上上一次见面以须田哭着告白收尾，见到对方的时候都有些尴尬。  
「上次那个卡片……」松井想了想，还是主动开口，「你给我画的血液流向有两个地方错了，一个是……」  
「闭嘴。」松井话还没说完，就被须田打断。须田抬起头结结实实的在松井嘴唇上亲了一下，松井一下子抬手捂住了嘴，脸红红的，特别可爱。  
须田笑起来，「大笨蛋。」  
「初中生物题都能做错的傻瓜。」  
「不解风情伤女孩子心的家伙。」  
「跟踪狂。」  
「自恋狂。」  
「电车痴女。」  
「钢铁直男。」  
「喜欢你。」  
「……」须田老脸一红，「我也是。」

18  
后来，松村得知了两人交往之后，又从须田手里讹了一顿五星级酒店的下午茶。期间还不忘威胁须田，让她们俩要谈恋爱就好好谈，别分手祸害别人，也别吵架影响田径部主力训练时的心情。

两人交往一个月的纪念日，松井和须田两人窝在须田家的沙发上看了一周末的《好想告诉你》。  
「对了……那个玻璃制品是怎么回事？你还没告诉我呢。」须田半躺在沙发上，用脚踹松井。  
「呃、那个其实是拓扑学里很出名的克莱恩瓶，特点是没有内部和外部之分。」  
「嗯。所以……？」  
「所以，就是想表达，我也不知道我对你的喜欢从何而起，也不知道会在哪儿结束的意思。」松井声音越来越小，最后甚至不敢看须田的眼睛。  
「但是我没看懂。」  
「就是，明明是很经典的克莱恩瓶来着……」松井小小声的说。  
「不好意思啊，我这么蠢。」须田皮笑肉不笑，「那，我非常聪明的女朋友一定知道这是什么意思吧。」接着从口袋里掏出一张早已准备好的卡片递给松井，一脸得瑟。  
松井突然觉得周身发冷，接过来，看到卡片上写着以下的内容：

dat<\- data.frame(t=seq(0, 2*pi, by=0.1) )  
xhrt <\- function(t) 16*sin(t)^3  
yhrt <\- function(t) 13*cos(t)-5*cos(2*t)-2*cos(3*t)-cos(4*t)  
dat$y=yhrt(dat$t)  
dat$x=xhrt(dat$t)  
with(dat, plot(x,y, type="l"))  
with(dat, polygon(x,y, col="red"))   
points(c(10,-10, -15, 15), c(-10, -10, 10, 10), pch=169, font=5)

「这是什么？」松井问须田。  
「你不是很聪明吗？」须田白了松井一眼，「嫌我没看明白克……什么瓶，还嫌我画错了两处血液流向？」  
「阿卡林~」松井往须田身上蹭，「给个提示嘛~」  
「我拒绝。」须田躲开松井。  
「给个提示，要不然我就要亲你了。」说罢，松井便捧着须田的脸开始亲，「给不给提示？给不给提示？」问一句亲一下，问一句亲一下。  
「好了好了。」在松井像只大型犬把自己弄得满脸都是口水之前，须田伸出手抵住了松井的肩膀，「你把这串代码放进R里跑一遍就好了。」  
回到家里，松井赶紧下载安装了R，把须田给的那串天书逐字的输入进去，然后看着电脑屏幕，笑得温柔。

19  
「那个，你不是要去东京的体校吗？」须田突然想到还有这个悬而未决的问题。  
「哦……那个啊，我没钱，东京生活成本太高了。而且，有个名古屋的体校愿意提供全额奖学金，我也不想再给妈妈增添负担了，所以会留在名古屋。」  
「太好了！」须田一个飞扑，挂到松井身上亲吻她。

于是，两个人继续在名古屋心安理得的过着买球鞋、抽球鞋、看动漫、逛漫展等一系列散发着恋爱酸臭味的蜈蚣精+动漫宅的生活。


End file.
